Christmas love story
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: Its Sakura and Nejis first christmas, see how it goes and will Naruto get killed? Neji Sakura pairing oneshot merry christmas everyone


**The beginning takes place a month before christmas.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stared wide-eyed at her boyfriend as he packed his bag with his bed roll and weapons.

" Neji please, dont go" asked Sakura as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sakura, you know I cant just say no, its my duty to protect this village." he said as he turned to her. Sakura stood infront of him, her body shook violently with sobs.

"But, what about me Neji, you cant just leave me. You could be killed, it is an A-ranked mission." Neji just shook his head and continued packing his bag.

"Im sorry Sakura, but you know as well as I do that as a shinobi, my duty always comes first." he walked up to her and lifted her chin so she looked at his face. His thumb whipped a tear that was slowly falling down her cheek.

" Now please stop crying, Sakura I love you and I promise to come back" He leaned foreward and kissed her lightly on the lips when she looked doubtful.

" Come on, lets go to bed." Sakura only nodded and let him lead her to the bed. Neji laid down and pulled Sakura up to his side, so that her head rested on his chest as he rubbed circles on her back. Soon they both fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sigh contently in her sleep, she felt to her side to touch Neji, but her hand met nothing. Shooting up she looked around. Shaking her head frantically she raced out the door and leapt on top of roof tops pushing chakra into her feet to make her go faster.

A light drizzle fell and she had to do everything from slipping. when she got to the gate, there was a group of five anbu, including Neji. Sakura walked up to him crying, Neji slid his mask up so Sakura could see his face. She gave him a tight hug and stepped back.

" Good-bye Neji." she said as more tears fell, she went to turn, but he grabbed her arm forcing her to turn around and into a tight embrace. He stroked her hair as sobs took over her.

"No Sakura, its not good-bye, because good-bye means forever. Its just bye." He pulled away and placed a kiss gentle kiss on her forehead.

Letting go, he placed his mask back into place. Giving her a light nod, he turned and leapt with the rest of the group out the gate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A week before Christmas**

Sakura sat in her living room with Hinata wrapping presents for the christmas party they were having on christmas.

Sakura's mind kept drifting off to Neji, who she still hadnt heard from.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" asked Hinata as she looked at her curiously.

" Im fi-" a knock interupted Sakura. She got up and opened the door, there standing infront of her was an ANBU.

"Are you Sakura?" She nodded slowly.

"I'm here to report that the ANBU group has came back from their mission, but Neji did not. All we could find was his headband. I am terribly sorry, but he has been reported dead." The ANBU extended his arm and in it laid Neji's headband. Sakura grabbed and clutched it to her chest as she sank to her knees.

"no...no...NO HE CANT BE GONE! HE JUST CANT BE...gone" she sat and cried as Hinata wrapped her arms around her shoulder and tried to calm her, but even she couldnt keep herself from crying.

"I want Neji back, thats all I want. I told him not to go and he did, but he promised, HE PROMISED ME HE WOULD COME BACK! " Sakura yelled as she sobbed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Christmas day (party)**

The Christmas party still went on, but not many people were in the Christmas mood. Ino tried to make everybody happy, especially Sakura. But nothing worked.

" Hey! Its time to open presents!" yelled Naruto jumping up and down. Sakura smiled a sad smile, she had decided she could at least act happy for all her friends.

" Hey Sakura this ones for you! Its from ME!" yelled naruto as he bounced over to her and handed her the package.

Just as she was opening it he yelled, " Its Ramen!" Shikamaru smacked his forehead.

" Naruto! Your not suppose to tell her!" Ino bonked him on the head.

So after everybody opened their presents and Naruto got over whining about violent women. They sat around talking.

"Hey, theres another present." said Kiba as he went and picked up a little package.

"Its to Sakura," he said walking over and handing it to her. Everybody crowded around to see what it was.

Sakura unwrapped and opened the little box. Everybody gasped at what was inside.

"Its gorgeous." said Sakura as she stared at the diamond ring, " But who gave it to me?"

"Theres a note inside, read it" pointed out TenTen.

" It says, Dear Sakura I love you with all my heart and I never want to part from you. Please turn around." Everybody turned around, but all they saw was the door and the window, where a snow storm was going on outside.

Sakura grew sad and everybody sighed. A knock at the door caused everybody to turn around.

"I wonder who that is?" said Lee as he walked to the door and opened it. Everyones jaws dropped.

Sakura stood and her hand shot over her mouth as tears started to leak from her eyes, " Neji.."

She ran to him and jumped on him, giving him a tight bear hug crying and laughing at the same time.

Neji put her down and lifted her chin, his thumb grazed her cheek whiping away tears, " Now what did I say about crying." He laughed when she laughed. He held up his finger for everybody to hold on a minute.

He got down on one knee infront of Sakura, " Sakura, I meant what I said. I love you and I would never want to part from you. Will you marry me?"

Sakura had new tears coming, " Yes Neji I will" she hugged him and everybody clapped.

" Hey guess what guys! Your standing under the mistltoe!" pointed out Naruto as he giggled madly with Shikamaru shaking his head beside him.

Neji looked up and smirked, he bent forward and planted a light kiss on Sakura's lips. When he pulled back he smiled

" Merry Christmas Sakura" she smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss.

" Come on Hinata, lets go get under the mistletoe" said Naruto as he tired to pull her over to it.

" Umm.. I dont think thats such a good idea." said Hinata shyly.

" Why" Hinata pointed to the side and saw Neji glaring deadly at him.

" I give you to three to run." Everybody laughed when he Bolted out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Merry christmas to you all!**


End file.
